


The King and The Hero

by thegoldenboy



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenboy/pseuds/thegoldenboy
Summary: Ruby Rose is a girl that wants to save everyone. It's the reason she wanted to become a huntress now her ideals will put to the test. Forced into a secret game by an unknown entity the rules are simple. Seven people will summon a 'Servant' who will fight for them in a battle to the death. The winner will be granted a wish from an object known as the Holy Grail.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Hill of Swords

"I wanna become a huntress!"

That was the dream the as-of-today 4-year old Ruby Rose yelled with conviction just before blowing out the candles on her chocolate chip cookie cake.

"Ruby, you're not supposed to yell out your wish; you're supposed to keep it in your head!" a 6-year old Yang Xaiolong teased. "Now your wish won't come true!"

"What!? No, I wanna become huntress!" Ruby cried in horror as her eyes became red and tears started to form.

Yang laughed at the expression on her face. "It was just a joke! You look like you're about to cry!"

Ruby's tears left her eyes as she realized she'd just been duped. Sadness gave in to anger and she charged her sister. "You meanie!" she yelled, the intent to pummel her sister with her pudgy arms conveyed perfectly through her expression.

Unfortunately, Yang was not only taller than her but stronger too. Easily catching her little sister's arms, Yang captured her by coiling her arm around the smaller girl's neck, bringing her closer to her body. Much to Ruby's displeasure, she started giving the poor Rose a noogie, furiously and uncomfortably rubbing her knuckles against her head.

"Hey! Ooow, stop!" Ruby yelled, trying to pry her sister's hands-off.

"Then you shouldn't try to hit your elders!" Yang rebutted, increasing the speed of her noogie.

"Alright, alright. Stop, you two. Yang quit bullying Ruby, and Ruby, don't try to hurt your sister," Summer Rose said in a chastising tone, though a genial smile was on her face.

"But she was being mean!"

"It was just a joke!"

Summer shrugged, her smile not changing. "Well, if you don't promise to stop roughhousing and hitting each other, then I guess me and your father will be eating all the cake."

"We will," Taiyang Xiao Long confirmed, standing near the dinner table with his arms crossed, his visage mimicking his wife's.

"No, no, no! We want cake!" Ruby and Yang shouted in unison.

"Alright, but first, you have to promise me and your dad that you won't try to hit each other," Summer said.

"We promise, we promise!" Ruby affirmed.

"Give us cake!" Yang pleaded.

"Calm down, calm down," their father said walking into the kitchen to get a knife. While he did that, Summer looked back at her youngest child.

Unbeknownst to them, in a corner of the room, a red specter sat on a chair and looked at the scene with a bittersweet smile. 'This is a good dream,' the teenage Ruby Rose thought as she observed her memory dream.

Taiyang came back with a butter knife as both Memory-her and Memory-Yang started to jump and yell for cake, the parents trying to calm them down. The smile started to fade as she looked at her mother's face, bad memories rising to the surface.

A few days after her birthday, Summer had taken a job to exterminate some Grimm and had disappeared. Authorities couldn't find her so they put her down as M.I.A. A month later, they changed it to K.I.A. At her age, she hadn't really understood what it'd meant.

Her family had been struck by guilt and heartbreak, including her. As she'd grown older, she slowly began to forget things about her mother, like the smell of her hair or the taste of the cookies she'd make.

She hated it, she hated the feeling of not being able to remember her mother's face without pictures or descriptions. She hadn't wanted to inconvenience her already mourning family, and thus, she'd kept silent and hid her feelings underneath a happy facade.

Only in her dreams could she truly remember her mother and the memories they'd made. Even as a specter, ghostly tears formed around her eyes, the only time she would show sadness and grief for Summer's death. "I miss you, mom," Ruby's words were silent against the sounds of laughing and cheering as the happy family cut the cake for the youngest daughter's 4th birthday.

The scene disappeared as if someone switched a portrait. First, Ruby was sitting on her chair and reminiscing about her mother when, all too suddenly, she was now sprawled on the dusty ground.

Smoke traveled up her lungs when she tried to breath for air. After a short coughing fit, she held her breath as if she was underwater and began standing on shaky legs. 'Wha-where am I?' Ruby thought. Black smog covered her vision, she couldn't even see a foot in front of her. Frantically waving her arms to push away the smoke, she saw a harrowing sight.

She was standing in a ruined city, fire draping the buildings and house like a burning carpet, the stench of gas and oil filling the air and there was so much smoke, it covered the sky like clouds.

Ruby gasped in shock and horror, unable to keep her breath. She took in the air her body desperately needed, filling it with poisonous gases. Ruby looked at her palms, blackened by soot. For what she initially thought was dust was actually ash. Ruby felt lightheaded, the heat of the fires traveling through the air as they greedily ate everything around her. Then came the screams, bombarding her eardrums. Screams of pain and terror and of people being burned alive.

She heard footsteps from her left, knocking out of her funk. Ruby sprang into a running start to the edge of a large crater as if the fires were so bad it caused the streets to collapse. In the crater were puddles of molten asphalt and metal with the ash covering the ground all over. Flames surround the outside of the crater, almost looking like they were trying to go inside but were unable to.

On the edge of the crater was a small boy with red hair and gold eyes. About 6 or 7 years old, he had a blue and white tracksuit that was badly burned though his white t-shirt and his skin didn't look to be all that better off.

He seemed to be moving inwards, his eyes blank and his body swaying. Much of the boy's energy was probably spent on trying to get out of the fire, now he was a dead man walking if he didn't die because of the flames, asphyxia, and heat would kill him. Ruby couldn't - nay, wouldn't - let that happen!

She dashed into the crater, using her semblance to reach the boy quicker. He didn't seem to react to Ruby at all, still walking forward, taking no action to stop. Just when Ruby was but a few meters away, she heard a voice.

"Don't bother." It was distinctly male and deep, neutral yet contained a venomous bite to it.

Ruby turned whipped around, rose petals floating around her. "Who are you?!" she yelled in a warning tone, only to be rendered speechless.

Her surroundings had changed again, she wasn't standing in the ruins of a flaming city but a rocky desert filled with hills. Clouds blocked out the sun, and what little light came through bathed the world yellow. Giant gears stood off to the side, rusted and sunken deep into the ground. But that wasn't the most mystifying part.

It was swords. Blades scattered the landscape, congregating on the hills as if markers for graves.

They were unlimited.

And at the horizon, where the voice had come from, stood the tallest hill of them all. There, Ruby noticed a man's back, making out a red cloak and silver-white hair.

"He makes it out anyway." Ruby knew it was the man staring into the horizon speaking, even though he so far away. It was as if the very wind carried his voice. "He can't even be considered human."

Before Ruby could ask what he meant by that, she was hit by a piercing headache. Black spots raced around her vision and dizziness soon took hold.

The last thing Ruby saw was the silver-haired man in red standing on that hill of swords.


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange Night

Chapter 1: A Strange Night  


Ruby woke up with a gasp. Her body violently lurched upward, nearly giving herself whiplash. Cold sweat poured from her forehead as little gasps came from her mouth and her blanket crumpled in her hands. Eyes wide in fear, she surveyed the room, feeling something swaying beneath her.

She started to calm down once she realized that she was in her team's dorm room. The strings connecting her bed to the ceiling made a stretching sound as she collapsed onto her back, relieved.

'It's okay, Ruby; you're safe,' she mentally told herself. 'You're not in that place again.'

She shivered at the thought of the ruined city and the hills of swords. 'What was that place?' The crumbling city and sword world confused her, but they must've been just a dream. She looked at her partners. Thankfully, her gasping and bed creaking didn't wake them up. Was Blake's bow twitching? Now she was seeing things. The dream must have discombobulated her more than she thought.

Ha! Take that, Weiss! She could use big words when she wanted to.

Wondering about the time, Ruby looked at the clock at the corner of the room at the clock… it was only 2 o'clock in the night.

'Uuuuh. It's too early to wake up! I need to rest for tomorrow.' She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but no matter how hard she tried, the red-head couldn't seem to do it. Whenever she closed her eyes, visions of the ruined city and the boy she failed to save came back to her mind. She'd see hills upon hills of swords and the back of a silver-haired man wearing a red cloak standing at the horizon.

'That's it!' Ruby thought in annoyance. She got down from her bed, making sure not to step on Weiss, and went to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned the lights seeing on. Seeing her reflection did not make her feel better.

Her hair was a bedraggled mess, probably from her nightmare, and her eyes looked sunken with black coloring beneath them. No doubt due to Oobleck's homework and the lack of sleep. She turned on the faucet and rinsed her eyes. The shock of the cold water did its work as she felt most of her tiredness alleviated. She gave herself another look at her reflection before noticing something on her skin.

On the left side of her chest was redness in contrast to her normally pale skin. It didn't seem like a rash nor was it itching, though it seemed to spread down to her breast. Lifting her clothing in confusion, she saw that the redness had made its way down her left breast, over her heart, but not touching the nipple.

'Eeeeeeeh?!' Ruby kept looking at the reflection of her breast in shock. 'Is it a rash?!" she thought in worry. She poked the red flesh but didn't feel any discomfort or itching, which she knew was a common sign of rashes because she had got them before. It wasn't a bruise or it would at least sting when she poked it, and she couldn't remember getting hit in that spot at any time. 'Is it a disease?!' She looked at it in increasing worry. If it was a disease, it could be contagious or dangerous!

'Calm down. It probably isn't any of those things, though I should go to the nurse, just in case.' After some breathing exercises, telling herself that it was nothing, she left the bathroom. Closing the door behind her quietly to not wake up anyone, she quickly changed out of pajamas, adjusted her combat skirt, put her cloak on and grabbed Crescent Rose.

She opened the door to the hallway as quietly as she could. Ruby turned around to look at her roommates, still sleeping. A small smile graced her face as she left the room.

'I don't think I ever actually went to the nurse's office before,' Ruby thought as she looked around the hallway, trying to find a map or someone to help her.

It was then she heard someone talking. Looking around the hallway again, she saw her best friend Jaune... talking to himself?

Jaune was wearing his normal armor and his sword Crocea Mors was in its sheath hanging from his waist. There was dark shading under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was whispering, seemingly angry at someone but there was no one in the vicinity around the blonde.

'Well, I mean, he has been acting weird for the whole week.' Whenever Ruby had met Jaune, he'd had black spots under his eyes and kept yawning and had even fallen asleep during Ms. Goodwitch's class. He also seemed to keep getting bruises and had his aura already depleted at times even before he fought. If she remembered correctly, there had also been complaints about weird noises outside the academy. Ruby didn't know what was going on with her friend but she was now determined to find out.

Then she felt something. It was strange yet familiar. It was the same feeling she got during her dream in the ruined city and the man in the world of swords like she was in the presence of something that shouldn't exist. The strange feeling rooted her legs to the floor, rendering her unable to move.

Jaune kept angrily whispering at air but she couldn't hear what he was saying. For some reason, however, it felt important. Suddenly, the presence disappeared, fading away along with the oppressive aura. At the same time, Jaune's back straightened like a terrified chicken and he started looking around in fear. He turned around to see Ruby looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"Um, hello?" Ruby stretched out while wearing a nervous smile, kinda creeped out about how he was talking to himself and then suddenly found her out.

"Oh! Hey! R-Ruby!" Jaune answered bashfully, quickly running over to her. "Um, did you se-see my, uuh, talking to myself, by any chance?"

"Um, Ye-es," Ruby stuttered, still smiling, though a small bead of sweat slid down her face.

"Well, yeah, it's not what you think it is. I mean, it might look like I was talking to myself but- you know what? Yeah, I was talking to myself. Sorry, you had to see that," Jaune forced out and apologized considerately.

"It's okay; I talk to myself to sometimes, too." The younger girl accepted the apology quickly.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Jaune said distractedly. Unfortunately, that was the wrong question as Ruby's face went cherry red and she started stuttering.

"We-Well, I..." Ruby cupped her cheeks with her hands. She couldn't just tell him she had a mark on her boobs; that was beyond embarrassing! "I-I need to go see the nurse," Ruby said embarrassed, twiddling her fingers.

"WHAT!? Are you all alright? Did you get hurt?" Jaune yelled worriedly, clasping her shoulders and inspecting Ruby for wounds while getting into her personal space.

"Well no but-" she cut herself off, her cheeks growing even redder. "It's girl stuff."

"Oh! Ok then. I'm not gonna stop you," he backed away from her to a respectful distance.

"You're not going to ask what I mean about girl stuff?" Ruby looked kinda shocked; whenever he was worried, he'd pry and pry at her. She wasn't going to lie, it was endearing but also annoying at times. He kinda acted like another Yang.

"Ruby, I lived with 7 sisters," Jaune informed in a sage manner of speaking. "I know what "girl stuff" means."

"What!? 7 sisters!?" Ruby yelled in shock as a piece of her best friend's past came to light. "I already have one sister and she's a handful. How did you survive with 7?" she exclaimed with a shrill voice, fascinated.

"I really don't know," Jaune replied. "Don't you have to go to the nurse's office?"  
"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot. I'll go now, bye!" Ruby started to run forward until Jaune stopped her.

"Ruby, the nurse is that way." Jaune pointed in the direction she just came from.

"Oh, silly me!" Ruby feigned ignorance and ran in the direction he was pointing, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Wait!" Jaune suddenly shouted. She stopped in her tracks, caught off guard, and looked back at him. "Be careful around the nurse; she's… weird."

After nodding in his direction, Jaune raised his hand to say goodbye but dropped it when she ran out of his view.

"I really need to tell him to stop calling me 'mongrel'," Jaune muttered under his breath.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ruby didn't know how long she was running, but it was far too much in her opinion.

"Where is it?!" Ruby yelled clawing at her hair in annoyance.

She really should have asked Jaune where the nurse's office was. She sulked as she took deep breaths, tired from running so long. The hallway seemed to extend on and on and she could only see dorm rooms or closed classrooms. She even passed her own dorm room!

'Team CRDL's dorm room, the janitor's closet, the nurse's office... Wait, the nurse's office!' She had accidentally run past it and had to decelerate, accelerate and then decelerate again until she was at the door.

Ruby lifted her hand to knock before realizing something. 'Would the nurse even be in there?' It was 2 in the morning; why would the nurse even be in? 'I just wasted 15 minutes for nothing!' she moped. 'I should have just waited until morning!'

She then clapped her cheeks to get herself out of her funk. 'I'm already here so I should just see if she's there. Like Yang always says, no use crying over spilled milk!' Raising her hand, she gave the wooden door three loud knocks.

No one replied for a few moments after, so she knocked again and again. Finally giving up after doing the motion 10 times over, she turned around. It was then she was nearly slammed back into dreamland by the door suddenly opening.

"What do you want!?" the nurse yelled, annoyed. Chestnut hair covered her scalp with deep brown eyes bearing unusually shaped pupils. She was wearing brown sleepwear with cute fox decor all over them, but her most defining feature was the two brown ears and similarly colored bushy tail.

"Um, my name is Ruby Rose-"

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want? It's freaking 2 in the morning!" the nurse cut her off, obviously tired and irritated.

"Well, there's- I mean, I have a problem that I need to have a checkup on. On my chest. It's like a rash, and yet... it's not." Ruby wilted at the nurse's gaze.

The nurse sighed and allowed the girl to walk into the room.

"So... may I ask your name?" Ruby asked the nurse, sitting down on a white bed, sheets neatly folded on top of it.

"Kitsune-Chan, but you can call me Tsune," the nurse said, her voice was calmer and her hair wasn't as messed up as before. She was still wearing her pj's but a pair of sterilized gloves were on her hands. "Okay, so lift your shirt and take off your bra. Let me see what we're dealing with," she spoke sweetly as if calming a child.

Ruby blushed- she was getting really tired of that- but dropped Cresent Rose on the bed and did what Tsune said, lifting her shirt and unclipping her red bra.

"Does it hurt?" Tsune asked, applying pressure on the red mark. Her voice seemed to go up a pitch and her pupils dilated and a smile graced her face.

"No," Ruby replied, unsettled by Tsune's change in expression.

"That's too bad," Tsune whined, not realizing the redhead heard her.

"Sorry, what!?" she yelled, officially creeped out by the nurse.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be a rash or a disease," Tsune said, ignoring the girl's strong reaction. "Buuut if you think it's bad, I can give you a shot," Smiling, she walked over to a cupboard and took out the biggest needle Ruby had ever seen.

"Wha-what is that!?" Ruby shouted in fear. If there was anything she hated, it was needles, and seeing a needle that big almost made her soil herself.

"It's a needle, sweetheart," Tsune said coming closer to Ruby, ignorant of her plight.

"Why-why is it so big!?" she screeched, climbing on top of the bed.

"It's meant to be able to go through Aura, since most needles snap when in contact with it," Tsune explained as she moved toward Ruby rather languidly. "Don't worry it won't hurt… much," the nurse said, as if it was an afterthought, her fluffy tail was wagging aggressively like a happy dog.

"... you know what? I don't I need a shot," Ruby told the nurse, chuckling with unease as she quickly put her bra back on.

"Come on, don't be afraid. It's just a needle," Tsune giggled, still approaching Ruby slowly with the thing that shouldn't even be called a needle.

"IthinkI'mdonewiththischeckupBYE!" Ruby used her semblance to grab Crescent Rose and escape Tsune's grasp. She left the room quickly, shutting the door behind her and dashing through the hallway.

'Weird!? She's insane! How did she even become a nurse!?' she screeched in her head as she tried to get as far as possible from the infirmary. Ruby only stopped after she ran into a curb and accidentally crashed into a wall, giving Ruby a headache and creating a sizable dent in the wall.

'Oh no!' She realized what she had done after the headache passed. "I don't have to pay for that, do I?" she exclaimed in a fright.

'Wait, there's no one here. If I just walk away. no one would know it was me!' Ruby thought. Putting her plan in action, she walked away from the scene of the crime, whistling as if it denoted an air of innocence. After looking at the room numbers, she realized she went too far and had backtrack while cursing her luck.

Ruby took out her scroll from her pocket to check the time. In bright white, the time 2:45 a.m appeared on the screen. 'If I go back to sleep now, I have about… 6 hours of sleep before I have to go to class,' she mentally counted. She relaxed, walking across the hallway and sometimes skipping, spinning and humming Red Like Roses.

A dark, shuddering feeling instantaneously encompassed her, invading her senses. 'Again!?' Ruby covered her mouth as if she'd inhaled something bad. 'Where is this feeling coming from!?' The hallway only went forward before splitting off into two. Following her intuition, Ruby ran, skipping her dorm room and going right at the crossroads, using her semblance to ram through the exit door which shut itself behind with a loud bang.

The noxious feeling grew until it was suffocating, permeating through every pore on her skin. With goosebumps tingling all over, she surveyed the empty courtyard of Beacon Academy. Crescent Rose in hand, her fear lessened the more she studied the familiar place. 'There's nothing here, but that feeling is still there. It's even stronger than before!' She moved forward through the path in the courtyard, ready to deploy her scythe at any moment.

Suddenly, past the statue, something flashed and golden light filled her vision for less than a second. That second was enough to convince Ruby that something was up as she ran forward. In an instant, she passed the statue and her vision flickered, gold and purple danced around her vision as it blurred out of focus. A sticky sensation pervaded her body like a wave. It felt she as if she was passing through a bubble.

With her sense of balance out of wack, she tripped onto the cold, hard pavement facefirst, rose petals surrounding her body. Crescent Rose slipped out of her hand and landed somewhere away from her.

A confused cry of "huh!?" came from in front of her.

"What's happening?" Ruby muttered as she looked up to see someone staring straight at her. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the boy. "Jaune!?"

"Ruby!? What are you doing here?" Jaune yelled, turning to face her. His sword and shield were out and he was breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon. She ignored his voice, too mystified by what was happening to reply.

By his side was a man that looked so like her best friend, she almost thought they were related. He had wild blonde hair and red snake-like eyes. What stood out though was the gold; gold everywhere. His chain, his earrings, the armor. He was wearing a light yellow vest that seemed to be made out of the skin of a wild animal. The only uncovered part was his bare torso that had red lines covering it, plus the blue pants.

He stood straight, standing shoulder to shoulder with Jaune. In contrast to her friend's worried, tired face, he was lackadaisical. He didn't even bother to give Ruby more than a passing glance, merely saying, "What is this? A party for mongrels?"

A golden portal opened up at his side and something launched out of it in her dizzy and confused state she could barely even track it. 'What was that?' Ruby thought as she got up off the ground. She stood up on and saw a… spear? There was a spear embedded tip deep into the ground and a foot resting on top of it belonging to what must have been the target of the blade.

He had white hair and pale skin with a tight black suit covered in brass. Two metal disks floated in the air by his shoulders and he held a bow in his right hand. On his chest was a red gem. By his side was a woman, wearing a black coat and high heels with a hood that obscured her eyes. Purple lipstick against pale skin and blue hair peeked out of the hood. Unfortunately for Ruby, the woman's focus was on her. 

"Hm, it seems that a little Red Riding Hood has interrupted our battle, I would really love to find out how you broke my Bounded Field" she giggled suddenly, her cloak expanded into the shape of bat wings and she flew into the sky. "Unfortunately for you, I’m running low on time and we can't have any witnesses."

Purple, virulent energy built up along the makeshift wings as the older woman sent a malicious smile Ruby's way.

Ruby grasped at her back for Crescent Rose, only to remember that it wasn't on her anymore. She looked off to the side where her weapon laid.

It was too late, though, and she heard Jaune scream as a deadly beam of purple energy raced toward her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-posted on ff.net and Wattpad and Spacebattles


End file.
